Their Goodbye
by Luna209
Summary: No words needed to be said. Neither liked saying goodbye, and neither wanted to say it.


_Their Goodbye_

* * *

_**You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No, I won't give in.**_

* * *

Spain was shocked when he herd Prussia was no longer a country. He didn't believe it. He stared at the Prussian that was beaten, bruised, and damaged beyond belief. Prussia told Spain about how his country was no more, and as such he would soon disappear too.

Spain just stood there in disbelief. This just couldn't be true.. but it was. Spain slowly made his way over to the Prussian. No. To his lover. He wrapped his arms around the other in a protective hug. His lover was going to vanish. Poof. Gone. Never coming back. He wanted to be with him until that happened.

Prussia returned the hug from his lover and buried his face into the others shoulder. He told himself he wouldn't cry about this. That would be so un-awesome of him. But still he felt the wet liquid roll down his cheeks. No matter how hard he tried to keep them in, when he was around Spain, they always fell.

* * *

_**Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it ******__through. Just _ stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

* * *

Spain joined his lover, letting his own tears roll down his tanned cheeks freely. The two clutched each other, not wanting to let the other go.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours to the two. It could of have been for all they knew. They both knew for a fact, however, that Prussia didn't have much time left. Spain broke the hug to stare at the other. He moved his hand up to wipe the others tears away. No words needed to be said. Neither liked saying goodbye, and neither wanted to say it.

Spain smiled sadly at his lover and the other returned the same sad smile. No words. Just by simple gestures they knew what the other was trying to say. They just knew each other that well. Spain cupped the others cheek gently. That sad smile never leaving his lips. Slowly he leaned in, closing the distance between the two. He placed his lips to the others softly in a bitter sweet kiss full of raw emotion.

That would be their goodbye.

* * *

_**So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late this could all disappear. Before the door's closed and it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend.**_

* * *

No words were spoke when they parted for air. Ember green eyes just stared into blood red ones. No words, not even as Spain grabbed Prussia's hand and squeezed it one last time. He then pulled the other into another hug, putting his lips to the others ears, speaking in a soft whisper.

Sure, no words needed to be spoke. But Spain said them just to say them. Prussia just smiled and returned his words as his body was slowly and clearly becoming transparent.

They both knew what was happening.

Spain smiled as best as he could to the other. He would sent his lover off with a smile, no matter what. The Prussian just stared at his lovers face, trying to memorize every last detail as he could before he fully vanished. Then he slowly returned the smile and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer. He felt the heat of Spain's body one last time, he was happy.

* * *

**_Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._**

**_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._**

**_Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it _****_through. Just _** stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

**_Keep holding on._**

**_Keep holding on.  
_**

* * *

Spain held Prussia close and watched as he fully faded away into thin air. Prussia was gone now. No words ever needed to be said, but Spain still smiled at their last words. He closed his eyes and let a lone tear fall down his cheek. He would never see his lover again.

'Te amo mi amor'

'Ich libe dich auch'

* * *

**_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it _through...**

* * *

_(( AN: You have no idea how close I came to crying while writing this. I love these two together so much and just... ;A; They are my OTP, enough said. I don't know how this came about. I just was in the mood to write.. and.. and... just don't kill me, please. ;~;_

_The song used is Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On_))


End file.
